Malos recuerdos
by Laverna
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado, y ahora solo quedan heridas abiertas. Severus a reconocido a Draco.¿ahora que pasara con este inesperado encuentro?
1. Rencuentros de imprevisto

Hola a todos!

Ya sé, No he terminado mi fanfic y yo ya estoy empezando otro... pero bueno tenia que escribir esta historia antes de que se me fuera de la cabeza, además de que se me hizo una buena idea.

Ni la canción ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, no gano nada de dinero con ellos  ni nada que se le parezca esto solo tiene que ver con una mente fánatica con el suficente tiempo libre como para preguntarse ¿que pasaria si ...

Recuerden dejar Review al final del Fic, acepto de todo!!! asi que no se sientan reprimidos, y dejense llevar por su corazon y dejen un review.

Laverna

*********************************************************

Nuestro conocido Profesor de pociones Severus Snape, maestro de Hogwarts, cabeza de Slytherin. Salía de los terrenos de la escuela para dirigirse al popular Hogsmeade.

¿por que  iba a ese lugar, en tan tarde en la noche, y habiendo clase por la mañana?, la respuesta más acertada era sin duda Dumbledore, que le habia dado el día  libre de mañana para que no se preocupara por regresar temprano.

Por supuesto que nuestro querido profesor de gesto amargado y  cabellos grasosos se había negado; pero El director había sido muy claro que era mas una orden, que saliera y se relajara un poco.

Y bueno ya que era una orden y no podía contradecirlo, no le quedo mas remedio que por lo menos aprovechar la noche y tomar la recomendación de Dumbledore de ir a ese lugar no recordaba como se llamaba, decía que la cerveza de mantequilla y los pastelillos era muy buenos ahí, y que todas las noches se presentaba un joven con mucho talento, tocando la guitarra y entonando una buena canción que traía loca a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts.

No se había molestado en preguntar quien era, de hecho no le puso mucha atención a las demás cosas que dijo.

**_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song ... _****  
  
**

Después, de haber llegado giro sus ojos por la calle principal, las tres escobas estaba cerrado, claro ya era muy noche, y como el, la mayoría de las cosas que usualmente eran visitadas en cada  viaje a  Hosgmeade. 

Suspirando con frustración, no quedaba más remedio que ir a ese lugar que Albus le había mencionado.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada y por fin lo  encontró, era un lugar pequeño, y se perdía fácilmente de la vista. Tampoco era llamativo así que suponía que era pocos los que podrían conocerlo, al menos de los estudiantes.

Entró al local y se acomodó rápidamente en una mesa, pidió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla  y tal ves algunos bocadillos para acompañarla.

Estaba aburrido, si, lo estaba y mucho, definitivamente no era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de una noche libre.

Algo captó su atención entonces, un muchacho joven, seguramente el que Albus había mencionado, se acerco al frente  se sentó en un banco y acomodó su guitarra en sus piernas, y la acuno con sus  manos.

Era bien parecido, alto, Cabellos Rubios, cara afilada, le era conocido, pero nunca lo había visto ¿ó si?.

**_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style.  
And so I came to see him to listen for a while.  
And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes._****  
  
**

Severus decidió  quedarse y escucharlo un momento, de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer.

y entonces, comenzó el tormento, el  joven comenzó a marcar un ritmo con su guitarra, y Empezó a cantar.

Era un sonido melancólico, era una canción lenta y triste, pero la gente no parecía prestar atención a lo que decía, Excepto claro, por  Severus. 

Esa canción nostálgica, que a la vez el muchacho cantaba con tanto sentimiento, parecía vivir la canción,   emanaba de  cada nota un toque de dolor, y pareció llegar como cuchillos a la herida cerrada de Severus.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
  


Es como si estuviera relatando la vida Severus, Esa vida solitaria y dolorosa, esa vida que nunca llamó vivir, esa vida que lo hizó lo que es ahora. Una persona amargada y frustrada.

Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  


Cada palabra que cantaba el joven muchacho, lo mataba por dentro. '¿sera posible?' se preguntaba '¿sera posible que haya alguien que sepa como me siento?¿que sepa por todo lo que he pasado?'

Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song ...   
  


No, no era posible, nadie sabe lo que el tuvo que pasar, NADIE comprende ni comprenderá su dolor.

I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd,  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.  
I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on ...  
  


De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, su cabeza le dolía mucho, y  un calor insoportable subía y bajaba por su espalda.

Se sintió avergonzado, es como si ese muchacho desconocido y taciturno  hubiera encontrado sus  cartas con todos sus sentimientos, como si hubiera leido en sus recuerdo y haya pensado que sería un gran hit decir lo que vió en publico.

Rogaba mentalmente al muchacho que parara, como si por un milagro el don de la Telepatía le iluminara y sus plegarias le llegaran al joven y parara de torturarlo.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song ...   
  


Pero el muchacho continuaba.

Continuaba estrangulando su corazón de piedra, atormentandolo con las notas

Matandolo lenta y suavemente,  gritandole al mundo su vida.

Paso su mano por su grasiento cabello, se estaba desesperando, no estaba seguro si salir corriendo por la puerta, o esperar.

¿que más tenía que perder? su dignidad e inocencia ya habian sido arrebatados hace tiempo, que más da.

He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair.  
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there.  
But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong.  
  


El joven siguió cantando, en algun momento se figuro que ese muchacho lo   conocía no solo superficialmente, pero tambien por todos  sus mas escondidos y negros secretos.

Aquellos que  no había mencionado ni a su único amigo , si ,¿quien más puede ser? Albus Dumbledore.

El cantante levantó la mirada para  enfrentar a su público, sin dejar de cantar les dedico una mirada que arrebató unos cuantos suspiros de algunas brujitas Fanáticas.

Hasta toparse con los ojos oscuros e inexpresivos de Severus Snape, El profesor notó algo de sorpresa en el cantante, pero pronto sacudió esos pensamientos de us mente al  escuchar como empezó a cantar más claro y fuerte.

¿por que sentia tanto dolor por una estupida canción?, bueno era mas la forma en la que el vocalista la cantaba. pero simplemente la herida ya estaba abierta.

Todo su pasado, había vuelto para atormentarlo.

He was strumming, oh, he was singing my song.  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song ...   
With his song ...

Por fin termino su acto, y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. 

Severus,  No lo soporto más ; Dejo algunos galeones en la mesa y se dispuso a salir.

Caminó con paso firme y rápido hacia la salida, y una vez en la calle  enfurecido por haber seguido el consejo de Dumbledore, que solo le trajo malas memorias y olvidados temores.

ya estaba en su rumbo a Hogwarts cuando:

-¡PROFESOR!...¡profesor Snape!- 

Se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises, era el  joven cantante.

-¡uff! pensé que lo había perdido profesor, ¿se acuerda de mi?-

dijo el muchacho.

Entoces la realidad golpió a Severus Snape, ese gesto, esos ojos, esa forma de hablar, el cabello...

-Señor Malfoy- balbuceo -Draco Malfoy-

*********************************************************

Fin del primer capitulo

por favor diganme lo que piensan y dejen su review , para que hagan que la vida de alguien valga la pena!

realmente no se a donde va este fic, pero algo se me ocurrira y no estoy segura si hacerlo Slash o ponerlo así nomas de amistades de esas que se entienden muy bien.

Además, solo por aclaración  Voldemort ya fue vencido y ya han pasado años despues de eso, asiq ue pueden asegurar que  Harry y Co, ya estan graduados y trabajando.

Porfis dejen Review!

Laverna.


	2. ¿No más un Malfoy?

Hola a todos aquellos que se dignaron a entrar a leer esta segunda parte ( de algunas más que faltan) sé que me he tardado mucho, no tengo excusas lo admito, no he querido actualizar esta historia, pero por favor mis **MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS**, realmente no sabía como continuarla!! XDDDDD soy un fiasco... 

ya suficiente de Autocompasión, espero que les guste el fic ^^ 

Los personajes no me pertenecen no gano dinero ni nada,  es solo una invención por ocio y gusto de una mente fanática 

*************************************************************

***Malos Recuerdos***

-Señor Malfoy- balbució -_Draco Malfoy_

Severus Snape simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su mente comenzó a nublarse y aquella sensación que tuvo hace algunos momentos regresó; acompañada de un cosquilleo que subía y bajaba su espina dorsal una y otra vez. Comenzó a sentirse mareado y las nauseas aumentaron... hasta que estalló.

-¡Profesor!

Rápidamente Draco se acercó y tomo su cabello negro y grasoso hacia atrás. Después coloco sus dos manos en los extremos del cráneo de Severus y apretó fuertemente.

Severus estaba tan desconcertado que apenas se había dado cuenta de la ayuda del muchacho, estaba muy ocupado sintiendo pasar por su garganta el desecho, y sintiendo la amargura en su boca salir  compulsivamente, en espasmos que agitaban todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos poco minutos, cuando se repuso del imprevisto y estaba mas o menos estable sobretodo del shock.

El profesor de pociones iba a decir algo, pero su garganta raspada y con la sensación ácida todavía en su boca hicieron que tan solo saliera un gemido de dolor.

-No hable profesor... usted aún no se encuentra bien. Mejor sígame 

Snape no se negó y lo siguió reclutante, no supo bien hasta donde lo condujo; Él todavía estaba débil y la poca luz que emanaba de los faroles le hacía perder buena parte de su capacidad de visión. Así que tampoco supo bien ubicarse a pesar de conocer perfectamente cada rincón de Hosgmeade.

Llegaron a un callejón que se formaba por  dos grandes edificios a cada lado, eran edificios viejos  y no podía ponerse de acuerdo con su mente ante la suposición de si estaban habitados o no. Aunque la respuesta llegó de casi de inmediato al ver subir al joven por una escalera de metal oxidada, hasta llegar  a lo que parecía  el tercer piso del edificio (que pues tampoco estaba tan grande, diría yo... unos cuatro pisos XD) y abría una puerta de madera vieja, algo roída y despostillada.

Severus se quedo mirándolo por algún rato, incapaz de reaccionar _¿aquí es donde se ha escondido todo  este tiempo?_.

-Profesor suba, le daré algo para que se sienta mejor 

La voz suave, como silbido de serpiente, rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Pensando lo mejor para su salud y también la curiosidad  de saber que había sido del joven en esos años lo hicieron subir.

Una vez dentro del cuarto-casa se sentó por indicación de Draco en una de las dos despostilladas sillas junto a una mesa pequeña. Una vez sentado y después de tomar una poción revitalizarte pudo darle una mejor vista al lugar: un cuarto oscuro y casi vacío, las paredes grises y húmedas daban un aspecto de cárcel, y una sensación de frió; pero era solo una apariencia  por que de hecho el lugar se sentía  cálido  y a pesar de la humedad que emanaba de la habitación, se respiraba un aire suave.

Giró un poco la vista y contempló la cama individual en unos de los extremos,  cubierta por sabanas desgastadas, unas cuantas velas volaban por encima del techo para alumbrar los alrededores de la cama.

Una cocineta oxidada como las que se encuentran en las habitaciones de Hogwarts estaba a sus espaldas, y al otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba un armario sin puertas dejando ver algunas pocas ropas.

Era difícil imaginar, que un hijo de tan rica familia viviera como un marginado. Severus sonrió un poco, todas las propiedades de los Malfoys habían sido confiscadas por el ministerio de magia hacia buen tiempo, era normal que el muchacho  aún con la marca de los mortifagos viviera en deplorables condiciones.

-Tan tiempo sin verlo Señor Malfoy

-Por favor, señor le suplico que no me llame por ese etiquetado apellido

-¿como?... ¿debo entender que reniega de su apellido?-comentó en un tono sarcástico, queriendo compensar la gran muestra de debilidad de hace ya un rato.

-lo quiera o no, usted ante el mundo mágico sigue siendo un Malfoy, lo muestra esa seña que oculta bajo esa manga en su brazo- añadió abruptamente

-La misma que usted tambien lleva consigo

-¡Es diferente!

-¡¿qué diferencia hace?! -gritó Draco 

Hubo un incomodo silencio, hasta que Severus Snape, decidió continuar con la conversación

-Entonces, ya no es un Malfoy  -afirmó Severus más que preguntarlo

-No señor, nací y moriré siendo un Malfoy

-No comprendo

-Es simple, **Severus**, cuando las personas me llegan a reconocer, asocian de inmediato mi apellido con el pasado y se alejan, he perdido la costumbre de decir mi nombre completo 

- Teme perder la costumbre - Se burló Snape

-Tómelo como quiera

La situación era cada vez mas extraña, Severus y Draco se daban una que otra mirada. Había muchas cosas de que hablar, muchas cosas que preguntar por ambas partes; pero ninguno de los dos sabía por donde comenzar. Bueno esto duro un tiempo hasta que Draco Frunció el ceño, una duda abordó repentinamente su mente

-Severus, ¿que haces en Hogsmeade un jueves por la noche?

****************************************************

Bueno pues no es que me haya quedado sin ideas para seguir la conversación, pero  en estos instantes que escribo y subo esto, mi querida Madre me recordó un compromiso muy importante, que tengo así que sorry! ^^' aquí se los dejo por ahorita jejeje, no me asesinen  LO CONTINUARE DE VERAS DE VERAS

Espero con ansias su Reviews, todo lo que me dicen es muy importante para mi, así díganme lo que piensan que hago bien, lo que debería mejorar, si les gusto, si se esperaban algo diferente...  no se repriman ^_~

byes byes =****** 

**LAVERNA**


End file.
